Talk:USS Armstrong (NCC-1769)
In film? I don't have the blu-ray disc, so this may be a stupid question, but are we sure this was used in the film? Could it be like the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)#Apocrypha|USS Defiant]], as in modeled but not used? I only ask because the addition of this ship puts us at eight ships at the Battle of Vulcan instead of the seven mentioned in dialog. - 23:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :For someone who has the blu-ray copy, is it possible to get a screenshot of the relevant scene? I'm not entirely clear on the description. Was only the registry confirmed by the special, or the appearance? I don't recall seeing any registry numbers in that scene.--31dot 23:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Because I am unable to directly link to TrekCore, the relevant photos are in Chapter 5, photos 1017 to 1022. The registry is readable on the hull, and the name comes from the concept art.– Throwback 05:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::You can supply the link anyway to make it easier. — Morder (talk) 05:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: I can't see any registry other than the obvious. — Morder (talk) 05:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm not seeing it either. There was mention of this here, but from what I can tell only a partial reg number can be read, and by better eyes than mine. - 05:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::This is a link to the page: 443&page 7}}. The best pictures for this are 1019 and 1022. It's best if you have the capacity to expand the size of the picture. I have communicated with others who see the same thing. The registry's there. – Throwback 05:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I guess it could be 1769 though it's still fairly hard to see without knowing what it was first. — Morder (talk) 05:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::On this, I agree with you. Having seen the concept art, I could read the registry.– Throwback 06:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Could we get an image of the concept art for the Armstrong and the Excelsior, since the other talk page states it could be either. - 10:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have to say, the only registry I can see on those pictures at all is the "1701" of the Enterprise. I agree, this needs some serious back-up by a citeable resource if it is supposed to stay in the article. -- Cid Highwind 10:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Here is the chart in question, at . I'm still not convinced of this, as the number isn't readable without knowing what you're looking for. A second source would be great. - 10:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, the user above said that he saw the concept art - so that's the source, we just need to see the source. :) — Morder (talk) 10:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Copy and paste archduk3's link btw. — Morder (talk) 10:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The chart is listed as being from the concept art section, so I guess this would be it; I hope there is more, as this isn't enough IMO. A bg note, yes, the whole article, no. - 10:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, I see what you mean. Really? THAT is the concept art? Anyway, unless it can be clearly seen on screen it's just something we're going to live without. I can only clearly see the last number and if I remember right the first number. — Morder (talk) 10:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC)